


Sonic Mini fics

by No_time_for_names



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic has a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Today is my sister's birthday, she loves Sonic, I do not understand why, but I made this series of mini fics based on the curious data from Sonic that Google gave me.Feliz cumpleaños , hice lo que pude  con lo que tenia a la mano en  medio de una cuarentena.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that before being called Sonic, the full name of the character was Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. This information was revealed a while ago by the writer of the series, Ken Penders.

Tom looked at the paperwork and then Sonic not quite sure what he was doing.

-Are you sure?-

-Sure, why wouldn't I be?-

-Your full name would be Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog-Wachowski. -

Sonic didn’t even try to hide his smile. This moment felt like one of the happiest moments of his life, many years had passed since the last time he remembered having used his real name.

Sonic as a name had seemed like a good idea as a child, with nobody to talk to, or playing at least having a cool fake name made him feel good. But now having a family he had found himself thinking about the times before having powers was a problem, the last hug he had from his mother, the times he walked through the flowers he never saw again, the nights that someone would lie next to him until he fell asleep, the last time someone called him by his name.

-Yeah, I'm sure, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog-Wachowski, Sonic will just be a nickname, for family and friends you now?

-Right, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog-Wachowski, tomorrow we finish the paperwork, what do you want to eat? –Sonic chuckled.

-You can keep calling me Sonic.-

"I know son, I know." Tom chuckled too.

Sonic stopped his laugh in a hurry. Tom also stopped scared that maybe he had rushed to call his son. Sonic faster than Tom could think hugged him.

-Thanks, Dad.-

Tom hugged him back.

-Do not worry son.-

Starting tomorrow and for the rest of his life, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog-Wachowski would have a family, people he could hug, with whom he would go for a walk, who would accompany him on nights where he is afraid. He didn't have to be alone any longer. He didn't have to have a false name, he didn't have to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 and Sonic X, Sonic showed affection for flowery places or plants. This is another characteristic of hedgehogs, due to the habitat in which most species live.

It was just a habit. Leaving flowers without them knowing it was once their only way of feeling part of their small family.

And if there was no point in doing it now without them knowing, well that was just his problem.

-Oww, what beautiful flowers.-

Sonic smiled, it was the first time that he really listened to what they thought of his little gifts.

-Thanks Sonic.-

Sonic was confused, his face turned slightly pink.

-How do you know they are mine? -

-It's a bit obvious before they appeared without explanation and then you came, and well many things made sense. They are always very pretty, we should plant some in the garden, they would last longer-

-Ohh.- was the only thing Sonic could say with a red face before running away faster than Maddie could process.

He returned a few minutes later, with gardening supplies and seeds. Sonic smiled happily and was still blushing.

-Do you want to start?

At the end of the summer, the garden was full of flowers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuji Naka has also stated that if Sonic doesn't sleep for eight hours overnight, it would spoil his running.

"The boys at school go to bed at 11." Sonic was in the back seat of the car, pouting.

"How sad, they don't sleep their eight hours," Maddie said without paying attention.

-I want to sleep later.- Sonic replied

"Impossible, you'd spoil your run." Maddie argued.

-No, it's not true, you say it to scare me.-

"Do you really want to find out for yourself?" Tom cut him off.

-You are very unfair friends.-

Tom chuckled.

-Yes, when you live on your own, you sleep whenever you want.-

Sonic stopped pouting. His face turned serious and he bit his lip as his eyes crystallized.

It was nothing, they did not speak seriously, they did not want him to leave, it was not important.

I didn't have to be alone again.

Tears began to fall from his face and a small sob came from his mouth.

When Maddie turned to see him, she was in shock.

-Heyy, calm boy, what's up? -

Sonic tried to calm his crying, but every time he tried to articulate words his crying returned.

Tom and Maddie had stopped the car, both were looking at him with concern.

-Calm down, breathe, everything is fine .-

A little calmer, but even with tears on his face, Sonic saw them both and managed to say between sobs.

-I do not want to be alone.-

And the crying returned.

They both approached him to hug him.

-You don't have to be alone, don't worry, darling, it's over, okay? breathe, take it easy.- Tom said while hugging him.

Sonic hugged them tightly. I didn't have to be alone anymore. And anyway, sleeping eight hours kept him from losing his running.


End file.
